Karma is better
by Chisana Ran
Summary: S'il y avait une chose de bien avec le karma, c'était qu'il vous rendait toujours la monnaie de votre pièce. Que ce soit en bon ou en mauvais, tout dépendait de nous, et uniquement nous. Cadeau de Noël pour Anil !


**Hey ! Alors me voici avec un os fait pour l'event de Noël du forum francophone de mha ! ( Petit merci au modo d'ailleurs d'avoir gérer un event aussi cool !) J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Anil, celui-ci, comme tu as pu le voir, il est pour toi ! ^^ J'ai essayé de respecter ta liste un maximum, et j'espère sincèrement que le rendu va te plaire et que les perso ne te paraîtront pas trop OOC. J'ai tenté de recaser ton Kiribaku, et le thème de la réflexion, j'espère que c'est réussi. Sur ce, je souhaite un très joyeux Noël, de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et le principal, une bonne lecture de ton cadeau ! ^^**

 **Rating : T, mais plus par précaution pour certains sous-entendu.**

 **Disclaimer : MHA n'est pas a moi, tout est a Kohei Horikoshi ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Paressant tranquillement dans son lit, Eijiro était heureux.

Le soleil s'était depuis longtemps levé, mais les stores de sa chambre ne laissaient passer que de fins traits lumineux, baignant la pièce dans une légère, mais au combien belle, auréole de lumière, et réchauffant doucement mais sûrement l'atmosphère. Une matinée paisible, magnifique. Contrairement à l'astre lumineux, le rouge n'était pas réveillé depuis longtemps, mais cela n'entachait en rien sa joie, et lui aussi était rayonnant, un sourire bienheureux étirant ses lèvres et un pétillement de bonheur se lisant dans ses prunelles pourtant encore bien embrumées par le sommeil. Il venait à peine de se lever, mais il était d'extrêmement bonne humeur ! Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? On était dimanche ! Il adorait le dimanche ! Et ce n'était pas uniquement parce que c'était le seul jour de repos que leur accordait le lycée, qu'il pouvait faire la grasse matinée comme bon lui semblait dans son cocon à l'internat, ou encore parce qu'il n'avait aucun devoir à faire, ce qui restait assez rare depuis qu'ils avaient tous débuté leur dernière année d'études à Yuei. Non, la raison qui le rendait joyeux à ce point était tout autre.

La véritable raison qui rendait les dimanches si précieux à ses yeux, c'était _lui_.

En effet, car depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, ses dimanches matin, Kirishima les passait à _ses_ côtés. Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux que de se réveiller et de voir que son petit ami partageait son lit, de voir qu'il était allongé à côté de lui, paisiblement endormi. Et ce simple fait faisait de lui l'homme le plus heureux que cette Terre n'ait jamais porté ! Ça avait beau lui paraître toujours aussi fou, incroyable, irréel, ou trop beau pour être vrai, c'était bien le cas ! Et vraiment, c'était ce qui lui redonnait du courage, de la joie, et de la bonne humeur pour la semaine qui se profilait devant eux à chaque fois, de se réveiller auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Alors certes, il lui avait fallu user de tous les arguments possibles et inimaginables, de sa bouille de chien battu à laquelle il ne pouvait pas résister, bien qu'il prétende le contraire, et de toutes les techniques les plus fourbes qu'il connaisse pour faire plier sa tête de mule de copain, mais le résultat valait mille fois plus que tous les efforts qu'il avait pu fournir pour y arriver. À force de persévérance et de détermination, le rouge avait fini par réussir ! Il n'avait pas lâché et avait fini par atteindre le but ultime de toutes ses supplications : pouvoir se réveiller… à ses côtés.

En repensant à tous ce qu'il avait dû faire, Eijiro ne put empêcher un léger rire de lui échapper. Car bien qu'il ait été plus que réticent à l'idée de départ, il savait désormais que son petit ami tenait au moins autant que lui à cette routine qui s'était installée dans leur couple. Et il savait qu'il en était aussi heureux que lui, bien qu'il ne soit pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments si facilement…Mais peu importait, Kirishima l'aimait de tout son cœur et ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Se réveiller près de son copain était son bonheur, sa joie de vivre. Il aimait ça, il l'aimait lui. Et il aimait autant ses qualités que ses défauts. Il l'aimait lui dans son entier, de la pointe de ses cheveux jusqu'au bout de ses orteils, en passant par sa personnalité. Il était le centre de son monde, son univers, son amour. Seigneur, il l'aimait tellement…C'était presque inconcevable d'aimer autant quelqu'un que lui aimait son petit ami !

À ces pensées, un sourire encore plus grand que le précédent prit place sur ses lèvres. Et le pétillement dans ses yeux carmin n'était pas en reste, évoluant pour devenir une véritable étincèle de bonheur et d'amour qui envahit totalement le regard d'Eijiro lorsqu'il laissa ses yeux se poser sur le visage endormi juste à côté de lui.

D'un geste doux et souple, l'apprenti héros sortit un de ses bras de sous la couette pour venir caresser du bout des doigts le visage de son aimé. Il continua ses mouvements un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il entraperçoive les premiers signes de réveil chez son petit ami. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait écourter ce moment entre eux, mais ils allaient rater l'heure du petit déjeuner, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, et les autres viendraient forcément voir si tout allait bien pour eux deux. Et dans un geste un peu égoïste, il fallait le dire, Kirishima ne voulait pas voir ces instants leur être pris par quelqu'un d'autre. Ce serait à eux, et à eux seuls, de décider quand tout ça prendrait fin.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Eijiro n'avait pas vu que son petit ami avait finalement ouvert les yeux. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour couper le fil de ses réflexions :

« Oï…arrête de sourire comme ça, et d'être autant de bonne humeur dès le matin, idiot… »

En entendant sa voix encore tout ensommeillée, Kirishima laissa un frisson de bien-être s'emparer de son corps. Ça faisait quasiment trois ans qu'il se connaissait, et bientôt six mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble… Mais il ne s'en laissait pas, et il doutait fortement de le faire un jour. Sans aucune hésitation et d'un geste naturel, il plongea ses yeux dans le regard si magnifique, unique, et hypnotisant de son copain avant de lui répondre d'une voix enjouée mais tout de même calme.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Katsuki.»

Pour appuyer ses paroles, le rouge pressa tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes, en un pur acte d'amour envers Bakugo. Ce dernier lui grommela alors vaguement un bonjour avant laisser ses pommettes rosir légèrement pour finir par venir se blottir contre le torse d'Eijiro. Le rouge savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais cracher le morceau, il était trop têtu, mais il était intimement persuadé que son blond adorait se blottir contre lui. C'était la seule explication logique au fait qu'il le fasse dès que l'occasion se présentait à lui. Mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Kirishima, bien au contraire. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre !

Son sourire mangeant toujours son visage, il remonta lentement sa main qui s'était logée autour de la taille de Katsuki pour venir la passer dans ses cheveux encore plus en batailles que d'habitude. Ils avaient beau paraître rudes, broussailleux et indomptables, tout comme pouvait paraître le blond au premier abord, la réalité était tout autre. Ils étaient tout l'inverse, incroyablement doux et malléable au possible. Et en ayant découvert ça lors de leur mise en couple, Eijiro n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire la comparaison que quand ils étaient tous les deux, c'était exactement ainsi que se comportait Katsuki, d'une manière incroyablement douce en comparaison à son lui habituelle. Kirishima trouvait ça juste adorable, il adorait ça. Un nouveau rire lui échappa, il ne se laisserait jamais de cette théorie comme quoi les cheveux de son petit ami était en totale cohésion avec son comportement.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait rire et je ne veux pas savoir, mais je te conseille d'arrêter si tu ne veux pas que je me casse dans la seconde pour finir de pioncer dans mon lit !

\- Je me disais simplement que tu étais magnifique, et que je t'aime !

\- Mais oui, c'est ça ! Ne me prends pas pour un con non plus… »

Un silence avait ensuite empli la pièce, Kirishima n'ayant pas répliqué après être démasqué, mais il n'y avait rien de malaisant. Au contraire, c'était un silence paisible et reposant qui s'était installé entre eux. Et la seule fois où il fut brisé de leur matinée fut quand Katsuki lui murmura en retour à sa déclaration d'un peu plus tôt :

« Moi aussi je t'aime, abruti… »

Au comble du bonheur, Eijiro ferma les yeux pour profiter encore plus de ce moment et de la déclaration plus qu'adorable de son blond attitré. Mais tandis qu'il serrait le corps chaud de Bakugo contre lui, des bruits étranges et de plus en plus forts se firent entendre, le faisant sursauter et ouvrir les yeux à la vitesse de l'éclair.

҉

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fut totalement perdu.

Il ne voyait rien.

Il n'entendait rien.

Il ne sentait rien.

Il ne se rappelait rien.

C'est comme si tous ses sens avaient décidé de se faire la malle, l'abandonnant à son propre sort, totalement démuni. Un vicieux sentiment de peur s'empara de lui, coulant dans ses veines comme le ferait un poison, se répandant dans tout son corps sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Eijiro n'avait pas vraiment conscience du temps qu'il lui fallut pour revenir et de nouveau s'ancrer dans la réalité. Ça aurait bien pu durer une demi-seconde comme une demi-heure, il n'en aurait rien su. Mais le tout lui restait encore flou. Malgré tout, il arrivait à déterminer certaines choses à présent. La première, était qu'il était toujours allongé dans son lit. Ça ne faisait aucun doute, il reconnaissait l'odeur de sa lessive sur ses draps. Mais au vu de la noirceur de la pièce, il devait toujours faire nuit noire à l'extérieur. Comment était-ce possible… ? Ne faisait-il pas jour quelques instants plus tôt… ? Transpirant, stressé, et le cœur battant à toute allure, c'est dans un mouvement de panique à l'état pur que Kirishima chercha alors frénétiquement la présence de Katsuki dans son lit. Il n'avait pas percuté avant, mais son petit ami n'était pas avec lui… Comment avait-il pu disparaître ?! Il ne comprenait pas ! Où était-il ?! Les bruits ayant repris, ce fut un véritable sentiment de terreur qui s'empara alors de lui. Ils semblaient toujours plus proches, toujours plus fort, et lui était toujours aussi perdu… ! Il fallait qu'il retrouve Katsuki, et vite ! C'était peut-être la Ligue des Vilains qui tentait de l'enlever encore une fois, comme pendant leur première année à Yuei ! Eijiro devait le protéger ! Coûte que coûte ! Il ne supporterait pas de voir l'homme qu'il aimait lui être arraché encore une fois ! Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie ! Le rouge avait beau être toujours dans le brouillard, il savait tout de même qu'il ne voulait pas que ça arrive à nouveau !

Mais à la seconde suivante, tout lui revenu alors en pleine face.

Son esprit retrouva toute sa clarté, un peu contre son gré. Il s'arrêta net dans ses mouvements, comme s'il venait de se prendre un seau d'eau froide sur la tête. Le choc fut si violent que toujours allongé dans son lit, Kirishima n'arriva pas à retenir ses larmes. Il les sentit rouler sur ses joues, les laissant atteindre ses lèvres qui formaient à présent un rictus de douleur. Il était tout simplement paralysé par ces souvenirs qui venaient d'envahir son esprit, ou plutôt, qui avaient retrouvé leur juste place.

Qu'est-ce qui avait déclenché cette réminiscence soudaine de sa part ?

Eh bien, ce n'était rien d'autre que les bruits qui l'avaient réveillé un peu plus tôt. Car cette fois-ci, en plus de ce son mat, étrange et répété, il avait entendu un cri. Quoique, il serait plus exact de dire qu'il avait entendu un nom, gémit par une voix féminine plus qu'extasiée dans la chambre voisine à la sienne.

 _Dans la chambre de Katsuki._

Et c'était cette voix qui l'avait violemment fait redescendre sur Terre.

 _La voix d'Ochaco._

Quand il l'avait entendu gémir d'une voix un peu trop forte le nom du garçon qu'il aimait, ça l'avait complètement réveillé, le ramenant un peu trop brutalement à la réalité.

« _K-Katsuki… ! »_

C'était ce qu'elle avait dit, rien de plus, mais c'était déjà trop. Et encore une fois, en entendant le nom de son « ami » être prononcé d'une manière bien particulière tout en étant accompagné de _ce_ genre de bruit ne laissait aucun doute planer sur leurs activités nocturnes… Et c'est pourquoi, Eijiro n'avait pas réussi à se retenir de pleurer. On était bien loin de son idéal de virilité et d'homme fort, il le savait. Mais il savait aussi qu'il était faible, tellement faible…

Car encore une fois, il sut que ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Un simple rêve qu'il avait fait en dormant.

Rien d'autre...

Et il avait été faible au point de ne pas s'en rendre compte ! C'était de sa faute ! Il était tellement faible ! Il avait été aveuglé par ce bonheur éphémère, ne se rendant compte de rien, et il ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à lui-même de s'être laissé manipuler par des illusions, _encore une fois._

Car même si quand Kirishima avait entendu les bruits la première fois, il n'avait pas fait le lien directement, encore trop brouillé par le sommeil, maintenant qu'il avait entendu la voix d'Uraraka, ce fut une tout autre histoire. À présent, tout était clair dans sa tête. Et il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait tellement d'y avoir cru ! Il s'en voulait à un point inimaginable de salir son ami, son meilleur ami, de cette manière…!

Mais la vérité, bien qu'elle ne corresponde pas à ce que devrait penser un futur héros, c'est qu'il s'en moquait d'avoir encore rêvé d'être dans une relation avec Bakugo. Non, ce qu'il regrettait vraiment, c'était de s'être encore donné de faux espoirs, rallumant une étincelle d'espérance dans son cœur, bien que celle-ci soit vouée à mourir. Car la réalité était ainsi, ce n'était pas à lui qu'étaient arrivées toutes ces choses, mais à Uraraka.

Ce n'était pas lui qui était en couple depuis six mois avec Katsuki, mais bien Ochaco.

Ce n'était pas lui qui se réveillait au côté de Katsuki, mais bien Ochaco.

Ce n'était pas lui qui entendait les déclarations d'amour bancales de Katsuki, mais bien Ochaco.

Ce n'était pas lui qui pouvait se vanter d'être en couple avec Katsuki, mais bien Ochaco.

Ce n'était pas lui qui partait en rendez-vous avec Katsuki tous les samedid après-midi, mais bien Ochaco.

Ce n'était pas lui qui profitait de moments d'amour passionnés avec Katsuki, mais bien Ochaco.

Ce n'était pas lui qui se collait à Katsuki en quémandant un câlin le soir dans leur salle commune, mais bien Ochaco.

Ce n'était pas lui qui pouvait se permettre de mettre une photo de Katsuki en fond d'écran, mais bien Ochaco.

Ce n'était pas lui qui allait manger chez les Bakugo tous les week-ends, mais bien Ochaco.

…

 _Ce n'était pas lui qui partageait sa vie avec Katsuki…mais bien Ochaco._

…

Toutes ces cruelles vérités lui revenant rageusement au visage après qu'il les ait momentanément oubliées, additionnées au fait que les bruits dans la chambre d'à côté s'éternisaient à son grand malheur, Eijiro ne pouvait pas empêcher un torrent de larmes de sortir de ses yeux, le noyant et l'enfouissant toujours plus profondément dans son chagrin. Étouffant ses sanglots dans son oreiller pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il attendait impatiemment que son calvaire se finisse. Mais les connaissant et de par sa douloureusement longue expérience, Kirishima savait qu'il en avait encore pour un moment à souffrir de les entendre.

Au départ, le rouge s'en était véritablement voulu de penser ça. Ce n'était tellement pas viril ! Il ne voulait pas être ce genre de personne abject qui crache son venin uniquement par convoitise et jalousie. C'était l'inverse de son idéal, le contraire de son but ! Vouloir le malheur d'une personne juste pour se satisfaire soi ? C'était répugnant ! Il ne voulait vraiment pas devenir un homme pareil !

Hélas, c'était ce qu'il lui semblait être devenu…

Quasiment depuis le début Eijiro avait pensé le plus sérieusement du monde être devenu ce genre de personne peu viril et tout simplement horrible qu'il abhorrait. Et c'était cette première pensée sur lui-même qui l'avait entraîné dans les engrenages vicieux de la réflexion sur sa personne. Ça l'avait travaillé. À tel point qu'il n'en dormait plus la nuit, son cerveau décidant à sa place qu'il préférait réfléchir plutôt que de se reposer. C'était pire les soirs comme ça… _quand il les entendait_. Mais, ne pouvant rien faire pour lutter, il s'était laissé emporter comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon par son propre raisonnement, se remettant en cause, doutant perpétuellement, et s'auto-flagellant pour ces pensées que Kirishima lui-même qualifiait d'immondes.

Mais après tout, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement… ?

Eijiro savait. Il se connaissait mieux que quiconque ne pourrait un jour le faire. Il savait que le lui qu'il était en public, cette personne heureuse, gentille, attachante, courageuse, drôle, amicale, bienveillante, serviable et compréhensive n'était qu'un masque. Un voile de mensonges qu'il jetait impunément aux yeux de ses camarades. Car malgré que lui sache qui il était réellement, il ne voulait pas que ce soit le cas des autres. Et il le voulait autant pour son confort personnel, préservant aussi sa dernière bulle d'intimité, que pour leur bien. Car ça ne faisait aucun doute que si ses amis avaient connaissance de la vérité à son égard, ce ne serait pas la même histoire. Il était peut-être un monstre, mais il ne voulait tout de même pas les blessés ou les décevoir inutilement. Parfois, dans un élan d'espoir, il se disait qu'ils pourraient l'accepter tel qu'il était, mais bien vite, cette lueur d'espérance mourrait et Kirishima reprenait sa contenance. Ce n'était pas et ce ne serait jamais possible. Il était sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Car lui, contrairement à tous ses proches, voyait qui il était réellement. Un être horrible, abject, déficient, malade, répugnant, impur, honteux, infect, malsain, violent, ou encore méprisable. Ce n'était qu'ici une liste non exhaustive de tous les adjectifs qu'il pensait pouvoir s'appliquer à lui, mais ça résumait tout de même bien sa situation.

À ses yeux, c'était ainsi qu'il était, et personne ne pourrait changer sa vision de lui-même à sa place. Il en avait des preuves bien trop évidentes pour penser autrement

À quel moment un aspirant héros voulait détruire avec une violence inouïe une personne aussi douce, gentille, belle et innocente qu'Ochaco ? Était-ce vraiment normal de vouloir la tabasser à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, utilisant son alter à pleine puissance contre elle ? De vouloir la ruer de coup ? De vouloir la voir morte à ses pieds, étouffée dans son propre sang ? De vouloir la voir souffrir comme lui avait souffert ? De vouloir lui voler comme on lui avait volé ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde ? Ou encore d'entretenir une haine si puissante et inébranlable à son égard, alors que techniquement, elle ne lui avait rien fait… ?

Jamais de toute sa vie, Kirishima n'en avait autant voulu à quelqu'un. C'était si puissant, si violent, si destructeur… ! Mais il n'arrivait pas à le contenir, et encore moins à l'arrêter ! C'était trop pour lui et ses faiblesses.

Mais bon… Dans le fond, il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais le cran, jamais le courage, de faire toutes ces horreurs qu'il arrivait à penser. Il était lâche, ne voulant prendre aucun risque pour satisfaire ses plaisirs coupables alors qu'il en avait terriblement envie…! Car céder à ses pulsions reviendrait à avouer sa défaite face à cette garce d'Uraraka, mais surtout, ça l'éloignerait définitivement de lui. Il n'y aurait aucun retour en arrière possible. Katsuki ne le laisserait plus jamais l'approcher. À moins qu'il ne le laisse faire pour mieux se venger, le connaissant, cette possibilité était envisageable... Mourir de ces mains qu'il aimait tant, et qui faisait la fierté de son meilleur ami, de son amour caché et interdit, serait une belle mort…

Mais ça ne suffirait pas à Eijiro, il le savait. Il voulait plus, encore et toujours plus. Il ne voulait pas que les mains du blond, il voulait tout de lui. Son corps ! Son âme ! Ses pensées ! Tout ! Quand ça le concernait, il n'arrivait jamais à se maîtriser. Sa soif de Bakugo était insatiable, et ses désirs étaient encore exacerbés par le fait qu'il n'en sache rien.

Car c'était un fait, Katsuki ne savait rien, tout comme le reste du monde.

Ils ne connaissaient pas sa nature dévastatrice. Ils se complaisaient tous dans la vérité illusoire que leur proposait Kirishima, se vautrant dans le mensonge qu'il leur offrait sans jamais chercher à le remettre en cause. Ils croyaient tous le connaître sur le bout des doigts après avoir passé trois années avec lui à Yuei, dans la même filière héroïque, dans la même classe et ayant traversé les mêmes épreuves que lui. Ils le prenaient tous pour quelqu'un de bien, une personne qui ferait partie des plus grands héros de leur génération. Ils avaient tous foi en lui comme il pouvait avoir foi en eux. La plupart de ses camarades le voyaient déjà en fier représentant de son idéal, ils y croyaient à sa place à présent.

Il fut une époque où lui aussi, il croyait encore en son idéal d'homme fort, viril et puissant, capable de tout protéger, de se contrôler... À un moment, Eijiro y avait cru. Il y avait réellement cru, en toute candeur, en toute innocence. Mais maintenant, il en doutait tellement…Il avait depuis un moment déjà sombré dans ses appréhensions, dans ses craintes d'échouer.

Comment était-ce possible de ne pas douter ?!

Il en voulait à une jeune femme aussi douce qu'Uraraka tout ça parce qu'elle était tombée dans le même travers que lui : tomber amoureux de Katsuki ! Il la détestait simplement parce qu'elle avait eu le courage de tenter sa chance avec lui, ce qui n'était pas son cas ! Il la haïssait parce qu'elle était tout ce que lui n'était pas… !

Kirishima doutait de son avenir, cela n'était plus à débattre. Il ne savait pas comment il allait tenir dans le futur. Toutes ces pensées noires, ces réflexions qui ravageaient tout sur leur passage. Ça le détruirait probablement de l'intérieur de tout garder pour lui, de ne rien montrer aux autres, si ce n'était pas déjà fait... Il était probable que ça le rongerait, le démangeant continuellement, grignotant lentement mais surement sa raison.

Mais s'il y a une chose dont il ne doutait plus alors qu'il nageait dans un océan d'incertitude, c'était que le destin, le karma était bien mieux que l'amour. Il était arrivé à cette conclusion après de longues, très longues, nuits à entendre Katsuki et Ochaco s'ébattre. Des nuits comme ce soir, où il rêvait de son bonheur avant de brutalement revenir à la réalité. Et malgré qu'il le vive toujours aussi mal, ça lui avait permis de réfléchir. Car Eijiro avait beau douter de lui-même ou se trouver horrible, il était sûr d'une chose : ses sentiments envers Katsuki. Il l'aimait d'un amour pur, en contraste avec la jalousie qui le rongeait. Et il lui offrait volontiers cette affection. Mais son amour ne lui était pas retourné et ne le serait probablement jamais. C'est pour ça qu'il en était arrivé à cette conclusion.

Le karma était bien mieux que l'amour, car au moins, quand on lui donnait quelque chose, il nous rendait toujours la monnaie de notre pièce.

* * *

 **J'espère encore une fois que ton cadeau t'auras plus Anil !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite un tous un bon Noël et une bonne année ! ^^ Que la chance et le bonheur soient avec vous !**


End file.
